1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a guide information providing apparatus, and a program, for electronically providing a map image and the relevant information pertaining to a point as a subject of interest for a user, such as a site or establishment.
2. Description of Related Art
As an apparatus for electronically providing the map image, a navigation device for a trip or a car-laden navigation device has become popular. This navigation device provides not only a map image but also the information pertinent to the sites or establishments the user is possibly interested in, such as establishments, stores, sight-seeing places and sight-seeing spots (Point-Of-Interest (POI) information). In the conventional navigation devices, a link is formed between the POI information and the map image and a marker is displayed on the map image to apprise the user of the sites of the stores or establishments.
In a complex of establishments, made up by a large number of stores and establishments, such as building, department store, shopping mall or shopping center, there may exist stores provided as the POI information. In the conventional navigation device, when the sites of the stores in the complex of establishments are provided to the user, it was only possible to present the map image up to a location of the complex of establishments, with the result that the user is unable to visually grasp the detailed site of the store in the complex of establishments.